


Cura

by capt_eli



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli





	Cura

Basch noticed Balthier’s habit after the third time he cast a curative spell in Barheim. The pirate inhaled through his nose as the magick charged and exhaled through his mouth as it fired. Basch thought it interesting at first, but paid it no mind. As they traveled together and he saw Balthier cast countless Cures, the quirk became endearing. Basch realized he loved it when Balthier pressed a hand against his bruised ribs and closed his eyes, magick tickling his side as breath tickled his ear.


End file.
